


Godfather Knows Best（翻译）

by cyrialec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 原作者08年填的梗Sirius/Harry：嫉妒。我认为是HPSB，但也可以看成无差。





	Godfather Knows Best（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Godfather Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563873) by [iulia_linnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea). 



**教父最清楚**

 

“我不喜欢他看你的眼神，还有你看回去的样子。”

“你喝醉了。”Harry说，转过身打算离开厨房。

但在Harry能够到门把手之前，Sirius就拦住了他。“你得留下来。我不会让你上楼和他干梅林才知道的无论什么！”

“别挡我的——”

Harry极力避开他的吻，在Sirius牢固的掌控下挣扎，并试着，仅有一次，咬他的舌头。

“都不可能，你这爱挑逗人的小混蛋，”Sirius低声咆哮，一只胳膊环着Harry的腰，另一只钻进他们之间所以他能握紧Harry的睾丸。“除了我，你别想上别人。”

“我不会上任何人！”

“只是现在不会。”Sirius回答道，略微放松他的控制，抚摸着他手指下渴求的阴茎。


End file.
